


无题

by AndrelWilliam



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Secret Crush, Slave Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker, Undercover Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 好像是安纳金卧底的故事吧，然后老王被做成了性奴一年前的脑洞了，都没写完，压根不记得还有这篇文……





	1. Chapter 1

安纳金坐在指挥位上，认真查看着绝地武士残余部队的信息。即使云度已死，绝地仍然有奎刚和尤达大师，这两人支撑着绝地武士保留了实力退居后方。所幸安纳金在最终决战打败了欧比旺——他曾经的师兄，而缺少了欧比旺的绝地无疑元气大伤。

安纳金已经成为了达斯•维达，黑暗君主，帝国最有实力的将军。伴随着俘虏欧比旺的大功，现在西迪厄斯已经把大权统统交给了他，而安纳金也对黑暗面掌握得越来越得心应手。

然而唯一让西迪厄斯不满的，是安纳金在最终决战时并没有杀了欧比旺。安纳金也自己感到困惑，虽然自己憎恨欧比旺，但在最终欧比旺无助地跪在他面前甘愿赴死的时候他的杀意却消解得一干二净。他后来向西迪厄斯解释欧比旺还有其他的用处，现在的绝地并非一蹶不振，奎刚和尤达仍然想反戈一击，而欧比旺是一个很好的人质。

他自然也是知道欧比旺在绝地心中意味着什么，打败欧比旺的确让绝地的士气弱了很多。同时，他也知道自己师父和欧比旺之间那些不可告人的暧昧情愫——他曾经不止一次地见到欧比旺在偷偷亲吻奎刚，还有他小时候隔壁房间那些诱人的喘息、欧比旺脖颈上斑斑点点的印记，都在说明欧比旺是奎刚的情人。他们之间是如此深爱，纵使在不允许爱恋的绝地，长老们也对他们睁一只眼闭一只眼。

在出师之前，欧比旺经常会来他和奎刚的住处，也会帮忙照顾他。可以说欧比旺是个贴心的情人，长相英俊性格温柔，举手投足间散发着优雅的气质。欧比旺对这个小师弟也总是很照顾，但相比起奎刚的宠溺，欧比旺更像是一位严父总是唠叨。但可能是由于年龄毕竟相差不大，纵使安纳金和欧比旺纵使吵吵闹闹，两人的感情却逐步升温。等到了安纳金16岁的时候，他仍然喜欢黏着欧比旺，和他打嘴仗。

奎刚看在眼里，但并不想往那边猜想。只是随着绝地教条的松动，他也和欧比旺越发亲密了起来。有时候，在安纳金挣扎着从床上起来，推开门看到的是正在做早餐的欧比旺。而奎刚走上前去，很自然地和欧比旺来了个深吻。

每当这时候，安纳金总是撇过头去，一直等到欧比旺叫他他才转过头念叨着欧比旺的手艺还有待进步。与欧比旺待在一起几乎成了他的本能，他知道自己是爱着帕德梅的，但是像崇拜女神一样地看着她。但欧比旺不一样，他比镜中花水中月真实得多，他在安纳金眼里是真实而完美的。

等到绝地的信条总算修改，奎刚几乎迫不及待地和欧比旺求了婚。在欧比旺激动地回答“我愿意”并且和奎刚拥吻在一起，安纳金终于明白了自己的内心——在多久以前，他就深爱着欧比旺了。一直折磨着他的来自灵魂的疼痛其实是他嫉妒的内心。

他发疯似的破坏了自己的家，把珍藏的欧比旺送给他的礼物摔了个粉碎。他内心总是有不甘心的地方，他一怒之下和帕德梅求了婚，而这个姑娘也很单纯地愿意嫁给他。最终沉醉在温柔乡之后，安纳金逐渐淡忘了自己的欧比旺苦苦的暗恋。

 

然而，现在他一切都没有了。帕德梅背叛了他，在知道他和西迪厄斯的事情之后就立即逃得远远的，连一声劝慰都没有。他就这样从未见过自己的妻子和孩子了，更不知道自己的孩子以后会不会认识自己。而绝地武士团也因为帕德梅的通告提早转移了阵地，只派了云度和欧比旺来追击他和西迪厄斯。

呵，你那好心的未婚夫，我的师父，这个时候都没有和你一起来。安纳金讽刺地想着，看着昏迷的欧比旺脖子上系着他的订婚戒指又发怒了，把欧比旺丢给西迪厄斯让他随意处置。他扯下欧比旺的订婚戒指，随手把它捏了个粉碎。

现在安纳金——不，达斯•维达在乘胜追击，他要打败绝地然后把自己的孩子抢回来。他对帕德梅的背叛伤了心，不再理会她的存在。但他依然想念他刚出生的孩子，以后他的孩子也会是强大的西斯。

“将军，”一名机器人上前，“是否批准Plan-Obi-wan-001？”

这是什么？安纳金接过一沓报告，脑子却猛然炸裂——这是一份欧比旺的详细个人档案，里面记载了欧比旺的各种生理数据，甚至有阴茎的尺寸以及平均的高潮时间。在后面，更是详细列了一份时间表：安纳金这才知道，原来欧比旺被自己俘虏之后就被洗脑，在经过几个月的不断折磨之后，欧比旺忘掉了以前的一切身份，成为了一个间谍、一个性奴——

没错，就是一名性奴。此计划是关于利用欧比旺和奎刚之间的关系，来击破绝地武士团的。后面甚至有几份录像，安纳金颤抖着没把他们捏成粉碎，他不想看他高高在上的、傲慢的师兄，衣不蔽体地在陌生人面前委屈求欢。

他强忍着自己暴走的原力，即使内心叫嚣着要把这个地方都毁灭掉。但他现在无法对抗西迪厄斯的力量，想必也是他的主意才会让欧比旺被如此对待。

他第一次对西迪厄斯心生厌恶，这个曾经温和善解人意的老人原来如此不择手段。也是因为这样，他又一次浮现出欧比旺的话语——他应该冷静，忍耐下来等待时机……

“我先要检验一下。”安纳金不动声色地说着，把资料抵回给机器人。


	2. Chapter 2

在晚上回到房间的时候，安纳金几乎会猜想到会发生什么了。但推开房门的时候，他还是震惊地看着一个浑身赤裸的欧比旺跪在他的床边。

他看起来精神还好，比几个月前瘦了很多，但没有明显的伤痕。欧比旺一动不动地跪着，手上戴着一个想必是原力抑制器的东西。而他的胡子被剃的干干净净，头发也被精心打理过了，看上去不比安纳金大上几岁。他的身体仍然匀称美丽，偏白的皮肤上烙印着曾经征战的旧伤，而他阴茎的耻毛也被剃掉了，半勃的阴茎非常可爱。安纳金仔细打量了他一会，欧比旺一直低着头，小小地颤抖着。安纳金把空调调高了几度，拍了拍他的肩膀轻声说：“欧比旺。”

他一直不相信欧比旺会被洗脑，他一直是绝地里最强最沉稳的战士。欧比旺年纪轻轻就干掉了西斯，又加入了长老会。安纳金一直坚信欧比旺是在伪装。

即使是欧比旺下一秒掐住他的脖子，估计安纳金也不会意外。然而，欧比旺却缓缓抬了头，一双蓝眼睛充满着可怜无知的神情：“将军。”

“欧比旺？”安纳金皱起眉头。

“将军，有何吩咐？”欧比旺乖巧地回答道，像极了平时面对奎刚时温柔的语气。

安纳金疯狂地抓住了欧比旺的肩膀：“欧比旺，是我，安纳金！你不用伪装了！”

但欧比旺依然以惊慌的眼神看着他：“将军！您有何吩咐？！”

安纳金恐慌了，他不知道欧比旺经受了怎样的对待，才会变成现在这个样子。他是最优秀的绝地，是高傲的禁欲者，即使外界传言他有无数红颜知己，但实际上他的爱都给了奎刚。他从不低头，从不委曲求全。安纳金偶然一次偷窥到欧比旺与奎刚做爱，看到的是一种激烈的对碰——欧比旺暴烈地骑在奎刚身上，后穴吞吐地他的的阴茎，臀部有力地摩擦着。他高傲地仰起头，发出一声满足的叹息，又或者与爱人深情地拥吻。而现在欧比旺成了让人把玩的玩物，只为了别人的欲望存在。

是他害了他，说不定欧比旺如果能恢复神智，他情愿自杀也不会被这样对待。安纳金的原力翻滚，在体内悲伤地哀鸣着。但此刻欧比旺温柔地盯着他，将他的手慢慢抬起，舌头色情地卷上他的手指用力地吮吸着。

安纳金一瞬间失了神，恢复意识的时候才发觉他的拇指已经伸进欧比旺的口腔，与他的舌头缠绕在一起。欧比旺的眼睛弥漫上一层水雾，朦胧哀求的温柔眼神让安纳金最后一道防线破灭了，他狠狠吻上欧比旺的嘴唇，强有力地霸道地吮吸着，舌头与欧比旺的纠缠在一起。

他不知道是奎刚的功劳还是这里的培养，欧比旺的吻技高超，时不时流露出几道呻吟。安纳金的手也不知道什么时候抚上欧比旺挺立的乳尖，把玩之下欧比旺的胸膛染上了一层粉红色。

他把欧比旺拉到了床上，抬起欧比旺的一双长腿烙印上吻痕。每次在长老会开会的时候，欧比旺总是喜欢翘着腿坐着，殊不知给了安纳金多少浮想联翩的画面。

欧比旺当然把自己准备好了，他的后穴有一颗漂亮的肛塞，当安纳金把它拉出来的时候，湿乎乎的润滑剂也顺着流了出来。安纳金不禁皱着眉头想这是谁帮他准备的，但这时候欧比旺已经开始苦苦哀求他操进来。

不应该是这样的，不应该的。安纳金内心悲伤，但身体遵从了本能，抬起按耐不住的阴茎一口气送到了最里面，欧比旺发出了一声满足的叹息，伴随着猛烈的抽插激烈地摆动着身体。安纳金搂着他没办法遏制自己在他身上留下吻痕，最终变成斑驳的血迹。

 

“我是你的。”欧比旺微笑着，用他水雾朦胧的蓝眼睛看着他。  
“你是我的。”安纳金却笑不出来。

折腾了好几次，又去浴室的时候来了一发，安纳金累到不行的时候总算是搂着欧比旺睡着了。第二天安纳金睁开眼睛的时候欧比旺消失了，他生气地大吼大叫，等到机器人跑来报告说欧比旺已经回去了。

他是将军，安纳金就开始百般挑剔，这样的话第二天晚上欧比旺就会如期而至。但欧比旺真的是个好学徒，他聪明又认真，在床事上总是让安纳金无可挑剔。安纳金只好开始挑剔欧比旺与以前禁欲气息不符，当天晚上送上他的床的欧比旺披了一件绝地的黑袍，性器和后穴用一副精致的贞操带锁了起来。

安纳金第一次把欧比旺干昏，以往欧比旺的体力和耐力都很好，但这次逼着他哭哑了嗓子。一开始安纳金还会规规矩矩用安全套，到了后面欧比旺总是在他耳边哀求，他就忍耐不住把欧比旺射满了肚子。安纳金也有几次在其他时间看到欧比旺，他的身上总是布满了安纳金留下的吻痕像是在宣誓主权。帝国里的每个人都知道欧比旺是安纳金的婊子，没人敢动他。

是的，安纳金在欧比旺身上起伏着，内心却意识到一个可怕的事情——欧比旺真的成为了一个性奴，他的性奴。他在剥夺了欧比旺的力量、高傲、自尊之后，还把他圈养在身边成为了真正的性奴。

他内心的黑暗面却在欢呼、在高歌，长久以来他一直仰慕的对象，现在终于趴在他身下承欢。如果不是机器人每天提醒他关于欧比旺的“任务”，那他可能就要在欧比旺身上纹上自己的名字，向所有人宣誓这个人是属于他的。

但他的内心又在挣扎和哀鸣，这不是欧比旺，他只是在操着一个有着一样脸孔的性奴而已。他身上属于欧比旺的灵魂悉数死去，只剩下一具空壳。

真正击破他最后一道防线的是一天晚上，他推开卧室的门——里面漆黑一片，他打开灯，一个穿着整整齐齐的绝地武士服的欧比旺坐在那里。  
他皱着眉头，温和地盯着安纳金，严肃地说：“安纳金。”

这仿佛刚刚从噩梦中惊醒，安纳金瞪大眼睛，嘴唇喃喃自语：“欧比旺……”

“你和帕德梅结婚了……”他的轻叹、他的失落就与原来的欧比旺一模一样。

“我……不不，我爱的是你！”安纳金慌张地摆了摆手。

欧比旺看着他，这眼神太熟悉了——是他欣慰和赞许的眼神。安纳金看着他的蓝眼睛，渐渐迷失了。

“那，证明这件事情。”欧比旺轻声开口。

下一秒，欧比旺就被安纳金压在床上，他们耳鬓厮磨、唇齿相交，安纳金把手探到他的衣服下面，解开他绑得死死的腰带——直到安纳金抚上他的后脑勺才突然停了手，震惊地盯着欧比旺。一瞬间，欧比旺转回了一直以来的状态，不知所措地看着安纳金：“将军，怎么了？”

“你的脑袋上被安装了什么玩意！”安纳金摸到了一个很小的、冷冰冰的铁片。

“是……情绪接收器，这样我能更好地感知您想要的东西，将军。”欧比旺怯怯地说，安纳金有一种痛哭的冲动——对机械再熟悉不过的他自然是知道那是什么，那是性爱机器人上的配置，用来感知主人的特殊癖好的。他没想到，他的一再相逼让欧比旺不仅是一个性奴，而且还是一个性爱机器人。

安纳金恼火地攥起手，伴随着一声“咔”的声响那个黑色的小装置在原力的作用下报废。欧比旺惊慌地看着安纳金，唯恐自己做错了什么，然而安纳金的面色反而平和下来。耐心，欧比旺往昔的话语在他耳边回响。

他罕见地沉下心，低声说：“来，欧比旺，今天你不用做什么。”

欧比旺迷惑地看着他。

“我来给你讲一个故事——关于一个英勇的绝地学徒和他的师父，拯救了一个奴隶小孩的故事……”


End file.
